<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>征西小段子 by PenMound</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26289523">征西小段子</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/PenMound/pseuds/PenMound'>PenMound</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>三国 [17]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Chinese History RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2016-12-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 07:55:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>15,321</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26289523</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/PenMound/pseuds/PenMound</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>西番多节，有诸圣瞻礼之称。传至东土，失其义久矣。及昭烈闻，召群臣奔蜀，以沙饴石蜜俟之。诸鬼皆修其形，变其貌，以饰死丧色。独魏延无首，状若刑天，望汉中缓缓而行。人不堪其苦，延不改其乐。 </p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>三国 [17]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1841920</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>各条之间无必然逻辑关系。</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>魏延长沙初投，从关公学刀，不成；从汉升习箭，又不成。玄德怒之。延曰：“将恃略不恃勇。”玄德不能屈，然深忧之。后延果为岱斩。</p><p> </p><p>魏延带着数百乡勇兴冲冲来投奔刘备时，是徐庶负责接收的。这位军师也出身寒门，二十年前路见不平青锋出鞘，有名的人物，倒与魏延相谈甚欢。“不知何时能拜见左将军？”年轻的小头目有点紧张，下巴上一圈胡茬，草根似的。徐庶笑道：“主公访贤去了。改日再见吧。”那是魏延第一次听说诸葛亮。</p><p> </p><p>刘备亲手斟的酒，魏延并没喝到——命都拣了，还想怎地？不久后一次小规模的作战，长沙降将豁出去打了个不胜不归。庆功宴人人欢喜，他坐在黄忠下首，亦只殷勤把盏。醉眼迷离中，似乎望见主公举起酒杯，遥遥向他致意。一激动上去敬酒。这次军师没说什么。</p><p> </p><p>酒极生乱，乐极生悲。益州牧的印绶还没拿到手，主公和庞军师已开始争论武王伐纣算不算仁者。魏延眼睛盯着舞女，一张张小脸儿漫不经心，蓦地触动前情。那一天襄阳城下，左将军可是拒绝了就此进占的良机。或许都算不得良机。本为救民而来，岂肯致骂。然而.....他闷下一大口酒，不去想折尽的手下。</p><p> </p><p>一个不防，酒就呛了喉咙，逼出些热辣的滋味来。 刘琰看他目不转睛，还以为他相中了哪个小妮子。散席后笑着说：我府上的美人也不错呀，个个才貌双全！……“文长岂无意乎？”魏延觉得他好生轻浮，嫌隙自此始。</p><p> </p><p>马岱随兄往降时，魏延臂上的伤已痊愈得差不多了，越众而出打招呼：“将军上次是诈败？”“还请包涵。”“却是好刀法。”故意不赞他的射术。马岱心想你连箭都躲不过去尚自说嘴：“将军莫非有百步穿杨之技？”“哈！也将就看得过。”后来魏延箭射曹操，军威大振。马岱暗地里继续练功夫。 </p><p> </p><p>岁暮的西北风把那句豪言刮入洛阳后，魏王曹操始听说了魏延这个名字。之前鬼知道魏延是谁。不过在他做鬼之后，确实知道得多了些。南郑天狱，重关拒守，军队不得偷入，鬼却能随心所欲。曹操眯着老眼，那布防看得不清，存心下去一探。巡防将军似觉异动，目光一荡，鬼只觉一记灼伤，“哎呀”退去。</p><p> </p><p>刘备虽然自己不大爱读书却总是鼓励魏延多读书。倒也不想cos汉武劝学，单纯觉得“这样对你有好处”。魏延自然唯命是从，哪怕主公让他去读天书都会努力啃的。只是那天收到一套孟德新注的孙子十三篇，还是有点懵：“怎么还是曹……？”“知己知彼，百战不殆。”刘备心情很好地开着玩笑。 </p><p> </p><p>刘备交代完后事，精神少缓，靠在枕上休息，忽然发现遍插茱萸少一人。汉中太守荷国之重，不能来此拜别。他不担心他的能力，然而他的性格，年轻单纯是好的，可是四十岁呢？五十岁呢？锋芒太盛，终非福祉。皇帝吩咐侍臣将随身佩剑取出，北上往赐。传说这是楚汉争雄时遗下的，比剑刃更可贵的是鞘。</p><p> </p><p>刘备曾说，欲卧百尺楼上。这句名言对于微末出身的魏延而言简直是振聋发聩。但成都是不可能建这么高的楼的。大兴土木，劳民伤财。听说洛阳倒是有。魏主醉心丽宇，不计工本。做了鬼的魏延一路飘到长安，正望见金铜仙人的眼泪。 </p><p> </p><p>懿自以延败走，放心追之。不十步，见斩。魏兵四散奔逃。延归报孔明。不意孔明大怒：“吾本设计将司马父子尽情烧死，如何走了师、昭二人？汝恃勇少谋，其罪不轻！武士！与我推出……”延惊伏于地。众将皆怀弓藏之虑，无人则声。延知军令已违，无可解释，乞髡钳以自赎，不许。</p><p> </p><p>且说魏延在南郑城下瞋目大喝：“谁敢杀我？”马岱先自手软了。大小川军尽归延。遂引兵北上，会师祁山。孔明苦心孤诣，欲焚司马于葫芦谷，使延诱之。懿见延诈败，大疑，不战而退。曹睿遣使薄责，懿不自安，还朝废主，拥丕上位。孔明率诸军还成都。刘禅沉溺酒色，不久自崩。玄德立，以延督汉中。</p><p> </p><p>延思敌强我弱，非行险不得取胜。乃密表玄德，自汉水袭襄阳。魏将蔡瑁、张允捍拒，延以勇略任，竟克之。南荆州哗然，背曹自立，诸郡割据。玄德大起川中兵马东征，不意刘璋素有异志，反上成都。庞统格斗死。延诣主，俱言目下无亲，粮道断绝，只得望长沙去。</p><p> </p><p>长沙城坚。延与黄忠大战三日，不分胜负。太守韩玄深忌之，令忠射杀，暗以箭喂毒。忠只射其盔缨。韩玄失算，怒命斩之。城中民变，献首于玄德。就以忠为后将军。延自还襄阳，求良配，产息女。</p><p> </p><p>长安风景殊非，乱坟岗犹在。土人说那里埋着韩信。“淮阴侯啊……可惜了。”“可惜他没听一句话。”幕僚见缝插针，“君面相尚可，背相贵不可言。”空气瞬间凝滞，仿佛水银入耳。后主的诏书已经在路上了。</p><p> </p><p>假设魏延活在韩信的年代，是楚王麾下一员。高祖伪游云梦，魏延眼睁睁看着韩信获罪，将欲有为，被制伏。高祖饶其不死，但革除军职。过了几年，庶人魏延辗转入长安，只听到韩信的死讯。</p><p> </p><p>建兴五年，魏延将汉中诸般事宜移交给新来的太守时，并未想到有朝一日自己会回不去。事实上直到十二年八月他仍未想到。吕乂为政清简，素有令名，可魏延还是不厌其烦地关照，眉眼间漾出了些留恋。吕乂颔首：“君当策高足，仆自戮力同心，不敢有负。”北伐期间吕乂兼任督农，前方战况，莫不悉知。</p><p> </p><p>他们曾私下探讨过韩信故事的可行性，在陈仓收去了无数尸骨之后。魏延在攻城战中受了一点伤，畏寒靠近篝火，火光揉皱了诸葛严峻的面容。“您怕什么呢。我们已经失去了一次机会，不能再浪费了。”自然是怕……他没有直言，因为知道对方的套路。“总比困死坚城下强。”将军张开十指，血痂再度裂开。 </p><p> </p><p>那天是魏延免职另获重用的日子。相府诸员想着要不要凑一席水酒送他，后来果断地放弃了。说什么好呢？“贺卿得高迁”？继任丞相司马的是费祎，往来江东如黄鹤，传递过许多不妙的风评，数年后把他的前任往死路上推了一把。杨戏校着簿册，心里想着以后再没有人与丞相争执了。北伐征途漫漫，而无果。</p><p> </p><p>魏延对于先帝尸骨未寒就要和东吴重修旧好这事很不爽，然而从战略上讲，他又不得不承认这是个实际的选择。火压了六七年，待孙权进位的消息传来，终于忍不住跑去诸葛面前激愤了一通。杨仪思及关羽的引荐，也很不爽，出言讥刺：“你承不承认，他都要称帝。你还能把他吞了不成？”于是刀光再起。后来孙权喝醉了酒，特地点名，把费祎弄得莫名惊诧。</p><p> </p><p>说起来也只是一件普通事，都不值得史籍侧目。刘备礼贤下士，往往促膝谈着谈着就上床了，抵足夜话。三十六岁的魏延被超拔为汉中太守之事震动了全军。有人或记得新任镇远将军是夜宿王帐的，自以为猜中，众哂之：“他不是这种人。”就如现在，已不年轻的将军摸着后脑，想不明白梦中那角从何而来。 </p><p> </p><p>他平生最惧见到的，是将士们在自己手下送死。但这一次，他难辞其咎。王平掌握了军中精锐，像每一次对敌那样，胸有成竹地厮杀。网已撒下，无地可逃。血撞向西天，烫出了一个洞，阳光瑟瑟发抖。依稀记得在中军愤起拔剑的那一天，杨仪肆无忌惮的讥诮：“陈仓都打不下来，还想打长安吗？”</p><p> </p><p>魏延对诸如“死在长安下”等充满仪式性的战斗有一种本能的渴望，想一想就要激动得发抖。以至于诸葛同他争辩“未可犯险“时很难进行得下去。诸将更是为这等表演型人格深困，笑啼皆不敢。后来魏国把上帐献策编成了段子。“活着不好么？”杨仪刺道，脚下是血淋淋的人头。</p><p> </p><p>杨长史每次在丞相面前，哭得魏延袖子上都是鼻涕眼泪，害得散帐回去还要洗衣服。延自将他视作泼妇一流，略不放在心上。殊不知此人何等清高，满脑子都是士可杀不可辱那一套。幼年读书，也暗暗要学伍子胥、赵毋恤的。却是乃兄知其狷狭，代父庭训，偏十七岁上一病死了。仪无人拘束，越发养成僻性。</p><p> </p><p>杨仪踩人头踩得脚都痛了才放弃把人头做成别的物什的进一步打算。接下来怎样，传首成都么？“我等只合扶丞相灵柩入川。这个……就算了吧。悬旗杆示众便好。”蒋琬得报时，活不见人死不见尸。“这样也好。”刘禅面容阴郁，“可以专心办丧事。”牢里现关着一个李邈还没砍呢。他可懒得再下一道令了。</p><p> </p><p>延独与数子逃亡，奔汉中。仪遣马岱追击之。时南郑关吏不内。及太守吕乂闻，延已为岱斩。仪使人复来，自以诛恶全功，问延三族。乂坚拒之：“公死，尔辈交怨，一至于此。乂未闻旨，不敢遽言正逆。卿遣将飞符，使关前涂地。倘复相容，其如王法何！”书奏上，后主左右匿其事。</p><p> </p><p>“禀长史：反贼业已格杀。其物悉数在此。”“甚好。嗯……此剑是先帝所赐吧？““正是。传云淮阴拜将之物。”“啐！他也配！”“魏延既已伏法，其物理当充公，你怎可据为己有？”后来杨仪自刎时，那剑似同他作对，生生从利刃变成了钝刀子割肉。没有报应。只因魏延死了太久，剑锈匣中，无复用矣。</p><p> </p><p>却说马岱斩了魏延，趋前向仪、维交令。三人正喜，延坐骑忽作狂态，长嘶一声，振蹄望岱便踹。岱尚伏于地，闻声大惊，堪堪避过要害，已被踏中背心，吐血不止。仪骇然委地。姜维急掣剑在手，要斩马腿。那马闪过，衔起延头，回身便走。弓弦响处，人头复落。却是王平在城上一箭贯其首。那马伤重气绝。</p><p> </p><p>延死，众睹其骏，欲收用。不想这马性子极恶，断不容第二人骑乘的，转瞬已掀翻数人。众怨且异：这么暴烈的畜生，魏延当初是怎么驾驭的？殊不知物以类聚，人以群分。昔年赤兔，又岂肯转事马忠？只得闲置。一夕，此马挣断辔头，望北驰骋。众曰：莫纵它走入虏廷！遂射杀之。</p><p> </p><p>刘禅看着魏延的上表，不过两天，此奏已成遗表。南郑侯素来语壮，即便为自己剖白，那口气也像有十分胜算似的，不知凶险。死人是没有话语权的。蒋琬带回了宿卫诸营，兵不血刃。“势穷奔汉中，行迹可疑……”“那就按律。”皇帝懒得分辩，丢给两位忠臣执行，循例亦如此。“只要保住汉中无恙即可。”</p><p> </p><p>南郑侯夫人身着繁复的礼服，在内侍引导下，恭谨步入大殿。岁首大会，命妇齐贺，暗中眼神跌宕，为各家夫婿自矜。比之汉中的凛冽肃杀，成都便如蜀锦，花团锦簇。建兴十二年元月是她最后一次入朝请。对于别人，这只是制度的更替。她亦不曾意识到“最后”的含义。可知韶华胜极，便看八月秋风。</p><p> </p><p>新春偏起杀戮。刘车骑之死，便是作威作福的友邦也要惊诧的。武侯点兵，汉中老将自无法推得浮生半日闲。夫人领着小婢打点行装，忽然不明所起地来了句：“你要小心啊。”魏延听着渺茫，“我有什么不小心的？你放心。”夫人眸光却是一凛，掩饰着低了头。</p><p> </p><p>吕乂自接旨的那一刻就四肢脱力，然而御使还等着他复命。汉中太守挣扎了一下，勉强托词，请使者安坐府衙，自去点兵。日前已拨了一班伍卒，环护南郑侯府，如今收押，甚是便利。他含悲强行，步入那再熟悉不过的庭院。魏夫人坐于堂上，头垂于臂，缟衣银簪，却是为魏延戴的孝。吕乂顿觉喉中一块火炭滚了几滚，“下官奉王命……”魏夫人没有抬头，语气里无半点温度：“明府盛德，我深感戴。釜底游鱼，本不望生。”吕乂示意左右执行公务，近前一步，为难道：“夫人如此装束，恐不见容。”魏夫人目光委地，话锋愈冷：“弃军还救尚不相容，今乃惧一嫠妇？”银簪末稍垂珠细颤，像那个首犯不可告人的心志。</p><p> </p><p>秋九月，尘埃落定。吕乂被平调，汉中重新洗牌。此后，他听说新任督农杨敏抱怨蒋琬“作事愦愦，诚非及前人”，也读过杨戏的辅臣赞，看到了兴势承制拒敌，甚至目睹了元戎对“昔偏师入羌，郭淮破走”的肯定。延熙十四年，尚书令病笃。姜维来探，吕乂殊无笑意：“奉宗媚上，却肯助力北伐。好自为之。”</p><p> </p><p>“君自取祸，顾我佳儿何！”“吾罪弥天不足惜，容申一言。”“吕明府俱道矣。”挡住了同袍的兵刃，挡不住朝廷的判决。“昔言韩信，似此效之？”“……辱军之将，唐突先贤。”“吾子行矣！先皇委任，天子赐节，一朝弃之；旧土人民，葭莩之亲，一朝累之。妾执箕帚，无面目报大人矣。请从此诀。”</p><p> </p><p>众鬼卒皆知，魏夫人是能使南郑侯屈膝谢罪的存在，当然，此是身后之事。不是跪那寻常的搓衣板，是刀刃，经年饮血的青锋，拿来垫了膝头之下。也不知他怎么想的。整整一宿，始终不得恕，血沃寒芒，兀自龙吟细细。夫人自此别居，侯亦不敢请。不过偶尔会打发鬼送点金创药来，算是结缡之情。 </p><p> </p><p>文长刚粗，魏夫人却是明慧之人，以延自蹈逆乱，终不宥。延无由告慰，扶刀去。闻兴势克敌，翘首而笑。谓己虽无补于国，究不负之，遂入轮回。他不知道汉中后来的事。</p><p> </p><p>“你们在汉中杀掉的，是汉中的前任太守啊。”这话没人说，但是那些掾吏微妙的眼神，已经明明如水。王平把玩着那方印，他不认为自己做的会比吕乂差。十年后他功成名就，似有惊沙入眼，逼着他低头向地，那被血洗了一遍又一遍的土壤。 </p><p> </p><p>“陛下既赐棺椁葬之，态度已明。你还有什么好多说的。”“这……我想不通！他有前功，那我成什么了！还是说，丞相新亡之际，我该把军权拱手奉上交给他魏延？”“……你说想把军队交给谁？”后主看到的密表所指，不是魏延，是魏廷。</p><p> </p><p>刘禅收到费祎的密表时，杨仪已经在外面说了许多别的话。皇帝忍不住回想了一下八月的上奏，那时的表态和现在多么不同啊。可他竟没有动怒。像所有好奇的人一样，他甚至期待着他再说出些什么。于是被废为民的人保留了进言的权利。“这是诽谤。”大臣们异口同声。刘禅淡笑。什么时候不是呢？ </p><p> </p><p>“我为朝廷铲除了魏延。”垂死的人恨道。“论功行赏，亦已加。”“就一个中军师？我可不是刘琰！”他的声音陡然尖锐，更多的血从嘴角溢出。对面的人点点头，“有才却不安于室。你以为自己同反贼……区别在哪儿呢？”被贬出一腔怨愤的人已不能回答。“饮鸩止渴很难看。没人告诉你吗？长史。” </p><p> </p><p>杨仪是自杀的。他不能忍受自己的头被砍下来到处乱滚供人践踏。于这一点自尊上，他与他憎恶的人殊途同归。不过是螳螂与蝉的关系，车轮已从身后碾过。他们的名字在史册中如影随形。傀儡戏的主角，场下坐满了姓蒋姓费的看客。“何不与俱！”遗稿中的激切如游丝，企图将袖手的同事牵上台。</p><p> </p><p>写到第三十个臣子的时候，他停顿了一下。汉中刚传来杨敏非议大司马的消息，以至于有司干劲十足地要问个谤讪之罪。反是大司马一力压下。可是不说又如何呢。当年相府那些事，不要以为大家这么健忘。杨戏死于赞文完成后的第二十年。他的评价被陈寿原封不动地收录。人们说，是为了季汉之名。 </p><p> </p><p>初，先主即尊位。延自汉中返成都拜命。大宴群臣，人皆颂圣，延独诵曰：“舒吾陵霄羽，奋此千里足。”先主壮其言。赵直年少，时居末座，谓延不死于讼，即死于兵。盖献诗观志，未可妄比。</p><p> </p><p>陈寿见到赵直时，对方已经很老了，在家教几个小童过活，眼黠如狐。“那魏文长那个梦——”“当然是大凶。”但不是因为“头上用刀”，否则堂堂占梦者与街头拆字之流何异。“其实不难解，你只要想想史上的灾异……”这是动兵之兆。“您欺骗了他。”“是他自欺欺人。”术士不怜愚者，史笔亦不怜。</p><p> </p><p>“呀！这愁云隐隐惨雾漫漫，直教人伸手不见五指，偏又有惊沙透面，卷地罡风，莫不是，前日格斩的傅佥阴魂重来？”“休得妄言！我率大军至此，攻无不克，岂能为虚诡之说自乱阵脚！”“凡人之正直聪明，死而为神。将军莫小觑了。”前人已误，如何再误。偏将十万之众至，敢为大王吞否？</p><p> </p><p>初，亮归葬，南王孟获往吊。诸将历历，识者多丧。马岱以故旧礼之。获问魏延何在，对曰：“彼自取死。”获骇异，不复问。及朝天子，稽颡告曰：“南人不复反矣。”后主但颔之。炎兴中，邓艾伐蜀，如汤沃雪。群臣犹疑入南。后主思建兴事，终罢此议。</p><p> </p><p>魏延身殁，一灵未泯，飘飘渺渺，径至梁山。因孔明见晁宋诸头领。宋江动问：“小可粗涉前史，素知将军忠义，何至于此？”延对曰：“彼云吾有反骨。”吴用闻，窃喜。晁盖深敬之，又引之见林冲朱仝众人，皆感慨，“却不是在梦里相会！”延留数日，谈兵多中，旋辞。及童贯、高俅来犯，用其法退之。</p><p> </p><p>西番多节，有诸圣瞻礼之称。传至东土，失其义久矣。及昭烈闻，召群臣奔蜀，以沙饴石蜜俟之。诸鬼皆修其形，变其貌，以饰死丧色。独魏延无首，状若刑天，望汉中缓缓而行。人不堪其苦，延不改其乐。</p><p> </p><p>亮卒，以杨仪摄军事。魏延与仪素怨深，惧为逼侵，且孤悬渭南，遂往降。有司收延家，后主思孟达事，未遽加诛。越三年，延讨汉中。郤正承命作书说之：“先考随孟达入魏，禄亦不永。黄镇北天涯羁旅，宁如姜伯约辅汉扬名。况昭烈留将军镇汉中，忍自坏耶？”成都有换色芙蓉，开时，颜色日数变易。日初出，作澹红色。日中猩红，日晡纯白。里坊小儿讴曰：“去妇顾门，芙蓉三醉，独不见魏将军惊天下！”</p><p> </p><p>景初元年，魏立三庙，欲彰武功，使延下江陵。潘濬引军拒，为延败。陆逊自往救。诸葛恪亦发山越兵。延孤军轻入，与敌争锋于原野。偏裨谏之，不从。逊举兵合围，困魏众。或议招降，逊非之。有蜀卒自猇亭降，皆叹：“江阳身执戟战而覆敌船，复见于今。”</p><p> </p><p>魏主浏览东南战报，样样都好。魏延已克江陵，继续深入敌境。只是这旗开得胜之后，总含着一种令人似曾相识的不安。司马还朝，具引贰师惧诛事。魏主犹自负：“吴蜀交恶久，彼无怯战理。”忽然，心中一片雪亮：“何有汉将军降者？”</p><p> </p><p>王冲，广汉人也。为牙门将，统属江州督李严。为严所疾，惧罪降魏，拜乐陵太守。随延征东，数有谏止。延留冲守江陵，自寻吴军作战。魏军好大喜功，直跟延闯入包围圈，才发现这疯子是要拖他们一起死！大骇之下欲哗变，延手起刀落，先斩两员将佐。吴军万箭齐发，魏人无一生还。</p><p> </p><p>伐吴身陨，在吴蜀看来自是轻躁取败，魏主犹恨他把三军葬送在前线。九原相见，傅肜护卫先主而来。魏延止步叩首。先主：“你……”眼中暗涌。延告曰：“臣屈身事敌，本无颜见。然得击吴虏，纵毕命于此，亦不教一个魏军脱出。”血殷破相，更添光华。或有知情人士：你开心就好。</p><p> </p><p>夏侯渊横死，诸将议还。延独不甘，夜引百骑袭营，伤重为虏，骂贼不屈。法正笑：这好办，推出斩了，以全其名。黄忠亦笑：军师说差了！这等无名下将，便死了也是喂蝼蚁，有何可称？他被这轻侮气得脸色煞白，更兼失血过多，摇摇欲坠。刘备熟视之，教暂监下，暗思招抚。</p><p> </p><p>敌将被捆成个粽子相似，堵了嘴关在别帐。天明后刘备去探视，教解其缚，衣甲亦还了他。俘虏狐疑：你不怕我跑？益州牧身后转出黄忠：老夫也不欺你负伤。你若能赢得了我这张弓，只管回去！魏延瞅着那鹊画弓，自思臂力，要拽满都困难，讪讪无语。刘备：我知士亡法严，但你不仅是惧罪抗节吧？</p><p> </p><p>魏延被说破心事，悲从中来，兀自强项：无能累家，不劳下问。然魏王雄烈睿哲，远超汝辈。我为何要降？左右皆变色。刘备不豫。延曰：可速杀我。备曰：以你伤势，只要不治，过个几日也是死。还是先教医人看了，你再慢慢考虑何去何从。</p><p> </p><p>然而他终究要跑。再次被执到刘备面前时，已经打得没了力气，众人推他跪，便跪了。刘备勃然：我以诚待汝，竟相负！魏延衣衫被血，脸上破相，自知势亦无活：速尽为惠。牵出斩之，辕门号首，尸体烧化。曹军同僚回去说他不遵将令。官卑职浅，甚至不能上达天听。</p><p> </p><p>过不了一年，魏武寿终。继而子桓篡位，孟达叛逃，刘封亦死于嫌疑之地。临自刎时，三十多岁的长公子潸然落泪，悔不听孟子度之言。却又想起汉中之夜，收降之前：“贼将如此无礼，父亲何必赦他？”益州牧神情惆怅，“他的年纪倒和你差不多呢。”</p><p> </p><p>延既克长安，功勋至大。后主凭之且惮。幕府尝以李牧事讽之。一朝谕还，延斩使搴旗而反。国中伺机者众，佯应之，竟下成都。帝逃永安。夏四月，刺逆延于惠陵。</p><p> </p><p>很久以前，有一位玄德国王，令名远播，迎娶风华绝代的卧龙公主为妻。国中最好的骑士文长·魏对女主人产生爱慕之情，但无人知晓。一次远征，国王不幸身故，女主摄政。骑士被委以重任，南征北战。朝中渐渐有了流言。年轻的继承人对此相当困惑。他的姨母，邻国贵妇徐庶说：“陛下长大了就明白了。”</p><p> </p><p>小国王年岁渐长，夺权的欲望日益焦灼，趁母后病危，把骑士杀了。他娶了本国大臣之女，然性喜宦竖，夫妻感情淡漠。行吟诗人们无所讴歌，偶尔会提及当年的魏骑士对卧龙王后注定为禁忌的感情：“我仰望您尊贵的面庞，如同仰望丽日下的长安。”</p><p> </p><p>恃靓行凶，是众人对魏姑娘的定评。漫说女德女诫，就是玄德公的叮咛，她也未必尽听的。那杨小姐原也生得周正，只因寻常看不起这个，看不起那个，一张瓜子脸都快拧成苦瓜了。被刀光一衬，更是花容失色。可怜葛相劬劳，镇日咤莺嗔燕，又不舍得把出孙武子成规。幸得费女郎最贤，每每劝谕。</p><p> </p><p>两人的冲突，倒并不是你短了我的脂粉、我欺了你的丫鬟之类。恃才傲物，佳人本色，未免相轻。建安时期的女将皆凋零，堪当大任的也就是她了。当年昭烈是真喜欢，小姑娘却不肯做魏妃。“妇好只有一个。”芙蓉花下，有人殷殷相劝。</p><p> </p><p>杨小姐家世好，虽不比弘农杨那般贵势，在荆襄也算高门。上头还有一位以德行著称的女兄。杨小姐却不依，最爱露才扬己。那关二将军二十年来眼高于顶，偏举荐她。若论胸中经纬，本也适先主的意。只因与烝阳名媛刘子初有隙，争竞起来，险些葬送了自己的前程。</p><p> </p><p>赵直是个哑女，擅长解梦。营中常见的情形是她边听边比划。这样其实有些词不达意，但人们深信不疑。关键时刻，美梦便成了噩梦。据说魏折戟之前还来得及找她逼问：“因为我骄傲，你就可以利用我的骄傲？凭什么！”</p><p> </p><p>2016-2018年</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>演义的各种打开方式</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ex1</p><p>想当年，皇叔弃新野而走，携民渡江，仓皇直至襄阳城下。墙头马上，一段宿世因缘。城中人皆避蔡张气焰，杜门谢客；独一下将魏延挺身而出，放下吊桥，就邀皇叔入主。美人巨眼，本是千古佳话，纵被无情弃，亦不枉平生。偏偏他命中有个天魔星，后来以反骨之名取了他性命的卧龙先生便是。那刘皇叔如重耳一般，走到哪里都有人奉承的；怎奈自请得军师后，特煞情深，立誓再也不取第二个了。正踌躇间，里厢文仲业已气咻咻奔出来，痛斥魏延琵琶别抱云云。</p><p> </p><p>Ex2</p><p>孔明就堂上扯过一张席来，便纳玄德坐地，叫道：“如有不伏者，将韩玄为例！主公今日可比着巩志，拔魏将军为长沙之主。”魏延大叫道：“先生差矣！我今日只为刘使君保国安民之意，手诛了这不仁之贼，实无心要谋此位。今日军师却让此第一位与末将坐，岂不惹天下英雄耻笑？若欲相逼，宁死而已！延有片言，不知众位肯依么？”正是：</p><p>前儿武陵杀太守，今儿长沙杀太守。群将纷投拒虎狼，他年更许梁山走。</p><p> </p><p>Ex3</p><p>魏延在道口千贼万贼价骂。曹军众人都唬呆了。曹操听了，沉吟半晌，拔剑强令诸将出战。</p><p> </p><p>Ex4</p><p>亮疾，命仪等曰：“必以延断后。”疾病，则曰：“必诛之。”及卒，祎虑之，曰：“疾病则乱，吾从其治也。”仍赍命以往，延不从。仪本衔之，唤马岱来，一刀斩讫。</p><p> </p><p>Ex5</p><p>——当杀耶？当缚耶？</p><p>——杨长史有令，只要死的！ </p><p> </p><p>2017年</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>crosscover15题</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>请写下：A）你的男神；B）你的女神；C）你最想与其成为密友的男性；D）作为纯颜狗最喜欢的人物之一（颜值一定要撑得住啊233）；E）无限次元古往今来第一大本命</p><p>以上五个人物必须是不同人物，来自于至少三个不同的作品，三个不同的时代/世界观。A和B不能出自同一个作品。</p><p> </p><p>A 魏延</p><p>B 晴雯</p><p>C 林冲</p><p>D 萧峰</p><p>E 沙威</p><p> </p><p>1.写一段A和B的初遇。</p><p> </p><p>女孩儿身量秀颀，一双眸子似白水银中养着两丸黑水银，标致极了。容貌呢，比她身边的花儿还好看。魏延虽转蓬一世，于草木之名却不大通，不觉问道：“这是什么花？”惊红凝碧，“这是芙蓉。”五代时锦官城上曾遍植拒霜，此是身后事，他自然不晓。可心头忽遭重击，就像成都陷落那晚，满城血光。</p><p> </p><p>芙蓉神解曰：“余虽未历前劫，然一朝一姓，如红萼因风，纷纷开且落，理固宜然。”魏延不怿：“吾侪皆知天逆命之人，所为国耳，宁计万夫诽谤。岂因道统不归，尸位自娱？”女知彼难释怀，只将花枝往空中一抖，尽化丹霞。须臾，已幻作一件簇新的征袍，替下了他那件血色暗沉的。</p><p> </p><p>2.A突然拥有了B的能力/外挂/属性，写一段文字或者大纲。</p><p> </p><p>军中皆知，魏姑娘弓马娴熟，性极爽烈，当年孙夫人在时，也曾交过手的。若论女红针黹，却是半点不会，亦不知有何用的。昭烈尝劝：“他年一顶肩舆抬了你去，那罗巾绣帕，莫不成也要旁人代劳么？”文长豪气干云：“臣为武将，不必嫁人。”不想某日，晴姑娘来营中耍，十指纤纤如织云，倒叫魏将军看呆了。女将暗思偷师，绣一面军旗出来。</p><p> </p><p>她到底也没嫁人。戎马倥偬，倒是钟情于姜伯约。“待我把长安打下作聘礼！”临阵陨的那天，军旗被血染成了绛色。她拄着刀艰难地昂起头，天边群鸦掠过，吞噬了所有的梦想。阳安关下，新妇素手裂红裳，将定情金合子悄然锁了。</p><p> </p><p>3.A与B相交一段时间、渐渐互相了解之后无法避免地产生了一些矛盾。到底发生了什么事？写一段两人的争执。</p><p> </p><p>晴雯年岁小，心地澄澈如水晶，从无婢子间常见的委身家主引为荣耀的想法。可笑魏延在这方面比她还迟钝，根本不知这个小姑娘是有情于他的。夫人看在眼里，只不说穿。一夕共枕叙话，聊起貂蝉，“若有用妾之处，万死不辞！”夫人道府上未必没有一样的人。魏延正色：“此非社稷之福，不可妄喻。”</p><p> </p><p>有人不谙风月，有人不舍风云。夫人淡笑，从此再不提及。魏延原本就与同僚无甚私交，自然也没有一个郤正来补充他生活中或有多少情致细节。其人死后，姓字蒙尘，三族见收，仆婢尽为瓜分。晴独抗声，人或恫之：“毋妄言，族矣！”晴曰：“不敢请耳，固所愿也。”</p><p> </p><p>那天夫妻对坐，外厢丫鬟们闹得响起来。魏延随口斥道：“没规矩。”夫人目光一荡，“莫说小孩子了。你自己很有规矩么？听说你在军中拿刀砍人也不是一回了。”魏延大恼：“谁告诉你的？”夫人不笑，“我还知道得晚了！你想学刘巴，现在也不是先帝的时候。”</p><p> </p><p>4.身无分文的穿越者C被A或者E所救（选需要穿越才能碰上的那一个），C会怎么报答帮助A/E？</p><p> </p><p>林冲被王伦勒掯，三天取不着投名状，只得移步下山。于路州郡早已接到海捕令，天网恢恢，却往哪儿走？偏是他人强命不强，虽屡至绝境，断不肯自尽的。心里又念着张氏，冒死也要往东京一探。风餐露宿，备尝艰辛。却早惊动了一个幽灵：“好生奇怪，如何生得与三将军一般相似？”观其气色，郁结于中，去张飞远矣。这鬼生前便常欲揽责，心念既动，尾随一路，看看捱到东京城下，张榜捉拿。林冲正将范阳毡笠压低，一阵风旋来，化作耳畔低声：“随我来。”</p><p> </p><p>二者相见，各诉衷肠。林冲拣要紧的说了几句，省略了休妻之事。那鬼将拳头往股上一顿，“累及妻孥，最无耻了。”不知想到哪儿去了。林冲道：“兄长若能成全我两口儿，感激不尽。”那鬼摆手，“现在说报答尚早。容我三思。”</p><p> </p><p>5.C突然拥有了A的能力/外挂/属性，写一段文字或者大纲。</p><p> </p><p>魏延身殁，一灵未泯，飘飘渺渺，径至梁山。因孔明见晁宋诸头领。宋江动问：“小可粗涉前史，素知将军忠义，何至于此？”延对曰：“彼云吾有反骨。”吴用闻，窃喜。晁盖深敬之，又引之见林冲朱仝众人，皆感慨，“却不是在梦里相会！”延留数日，谈兵多中，旋辞。及童贯、高俅来犯，用其法退之。</p><p> </p><p>6.A第一次遇见D，看似一见钟情但其实不是的震撼反应。</p><p> </p><p>魏延简选精兵，欲发长安。此去多艰，他一再激励，自己也做好了不成功便成仁的准备。忽然头顶一声笑：“吾已听了多时了！”一条大汉翩然翻入。魏延大惊，只当是探子，上前擒拿。那汉脚步一错，已擦肩而过，手起风生，早将卫士隔在数丈之外。魏延扬眉，“何人擅闯中军？”那汉拱手，“长安客来。”</p><p> </p><p>魏延道：“壮士已觉军机，却是走不得了。”便令弓弩手团团围定。大汉文风不动：“此辈拦不住某。”延不豫：“足下究欲如何？”那汉笑道：“某乔峰虽是个匹夫，方才听了许久，亦知将军忠烈，行此万难之事。然非常之功，须待非常之人。若蒙不弃，愿为先驱。”</p><p> </p><p>取长安，峰当其劳剧。延甚德之。或曰：“君不见郭解之祸？长平尚失主意。”曰：“敝屣荣华，浮云生死，此身何惧。”峰事了拂衣去。后数年，延蒙不白之冤。有司以结交匪类，穷治之。对曰：“非养士，私谊耳。”吏诘曰：“以武犯禁可乎？”延竟诛死，而峰不知。</p><p> </p><p>7.A和E会在什么情况下共事？写一段二人合作的情况。</p><p> </p><p>头等密探从未想过有朝一日会跑到社会主义国家来执法，且职务都和前世差不多：城市管理人员。魏延亦想不到时光隧道成为现实。沙威貌寝，魏城管却是出了名的帅哥，两人一起出勤时画风别提多美了。可沙威毫不介意，反而常常坚持己见，严加处置。魏延不得不解释：我们不是旧社会的法曹，须得分寸。</p><p> </p><p>沙威没编制，行事又激烈。放在别的城市，早被污名化了：“那个临时工如何如何……”城管局局长刘备要求诸葛开展思想政治工作，进一步完善执法方式。</p><p> </p><p>8.B与C在陌生的地方久别重逢。</p><p> </p><p>当初张氏于归，带了两个陪嫁使女：锦儿，纹儿。林冲见她们一团孩气，原不大使唤。某日徐宁娘子过府叙话，见纹儿娇憨伶俐，心下喜欢，便向林娘子讨了去，改名为晴雯。后来雁翎甲事发，徐宁阖家被赚上梁山。林冲来敬酒时，晴雯先认出来了，一声“大官人”，相对如梦。</p><p> </p><p>9.B与D站在一起有多赏心悦目？描写一下吧。</p><p> </p><p>萧大侠英雄一世，却因失手害了一个女子，抱憾终身。夜雨孤灯漫衔杯时，常常一闭眼就见那个俏生生单衫杏子红的身影，酒都化作无声泪出了。那天在景阳冈只顾斟来，隐隐听得耳边有人聒噪，不似阿紫乖戾。定睛一看，是个穿红着绿的小丫头，面容姣好，手持一枝数朵的花，用指头儿拨着。“我叫晴雯！”她笑。</p><p> </p><p>10.E在久闻其名之后第一次见到以为是敌人的B</p><p> </p><p>晴雯是从山区到城里讨生活的女孩子，人生地不熟，难找工作。幸而一双手巧，每天做些绣品，上街去卖。城里人很少见到这么鲜活的物件，都快赶上艺术品了，纷纷抢购，一传十十传百，已是小有名气。那天沙威巡查正好路过，见晴雯正坐在冷风里，一双冻红的手拈着线。他皱了皱眉，上前道：“此地禁止摆摊。”</p><p> </p><p>晴雯分说不得，面露委屈。围观群众好事，纷纷指责沙威。故督察经历了街垒事件后，思路本已产生变化，但原则问题，却没的让步。他语气生硬：“违章摆摊必须撤走。小小年纪不去读书……”这话戳到女孩子心坎上，眼泪都滚下来了。沙威气结：又是一个芳汀？</p><p> </p><p>11.C问D要一样C以为不足为道但其实对D非常重要的东西。</p><p> </p><p>梁山征辽，势如破竹。辽主坐叹：“我契丹男儿，宁无一个似萧峰？”兀颜光怒：“狼主何必提这负义之人！”南军营里，吴用亦与宋江计较：“那兀颜元帅虽有几分手段，却是好大喜功之人。我等可智取。”顺带说起昔年的南院大王。林冲忽思一事：幼时在东京，曾遇一丐，嗜酒而有节。冲戏索其袋，不与。</p><p> </p><p>冲奇之，日携佳酿进之。丐不受，“小郎君有何请？”冲时五岁，好武，而林提辖束之，乃曰：“公武艺绝伦，幸见教。”丐莞尔：“郎君年幼，揠苗未可。俟十年，若得重逢，定当相授。”冲默识之。元祐八年，萧峰魂壮雁门关。</p><p> </p><p>12.C和E其实有血缘关系，然后？</p><p> </p><p>天降石碣，说沙威与林冲有血缘关系。梁山人匪夷所思。闻沙威是在监狱出生的，王英道：“莫不是教头在沧州……？”豹子头拍案而起：“一派胡言！”一张脸都黑成锅底了。探长更是恼怒，直道这群草寇逻辑不行：“血缘关系，几时说是亲子关系？”众人恍然大悟，言血浓于水，这再好不过。</p><p> </p><p>沙威奉济州府之命，前往刺探军情。因不善作伪，很快就被识破，面临一死。宋江醉心诏安，想留个活口，日后也好跟官府谈判，竟留他在寨里，给裴宣做个副手。沙威发现那些法令全是形同虚设，职业病上来了。裴宣无奈：“这是梁山啊。”“可这还是大宋的天下！”</p><p> </p><p>13.用E的视角，描写D的美颜盛世。</p><p> </p><p>坊间轻薄子曾谑道，任何人站到沙捕头边上，都有蒹葭倚玉的效果。那中空外直的芦苇，相貌丑陋，行的却是正道。然即便如此，看到乔峰迎面而来，沙捕头也是要叹的：堂堂一表，凛凛一躯。传说夸父身陨化作青山，便如这般。“侠以武犯禁。阁下擅行诛戮，已犯王法，无纵放之理。”哪怕他是丐帮帮主。</p><p> </p><p>14.D与E的战斗。写一段文字或者大纲。</p><p> </p><p>乔峰有大事在身，哪肯就擒。沙捕头一声清叱：“这厮拒捕，兄弟们与我拿了！”众捕快一拥而上，俱被放翻。沙捕头见势不好，将水火棍吐个把式，箭步上前。乔峰不闪不避，让过棍风，一手在对方腰上轻轻推了一把。此是容情，不然早废了他武功。沙捕头踉踉跄跄，退了几步站定，再要追时，乔峰已去远了。</p><p> </p><p>15.本命福利题：从ABCD中选任意一人送给E作为CP/亲人/属下/密友/hetero life partner，写写他们的相处。</p><p> </p><p>沙威一生勤勉、清寒，从未有什么娱乐活动。自与林冲为友，生活方式有所改变。教头邀他去听京中时兴的戏《宝剑记》。两人在场下找位子坐了，随意用些果脯小食。台上唱到“且喜得明星下照，一霎时云迷雾罩”时，沙威忽有动于中，浅色的眸子翻起了几分波澜，便像那一夜的塞纳河似的。</p><p> </p><p>2017年1月</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>圆满悲剧15题</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>6.知己中道崩殂，未来凶多吉少，一个人安然若素地前行。</p><p> </p><p>赵直告诉他，这是个好梦。</p><p>两军相持百余日，未有战果。他身为前锋早已忧闷不堪，不由得生出了些当仁不让的心思。既得此说，便开始筹划如何进军。想得出神，不防一人已翩然入帐。</p><p>“元直先生！”</p><p>徐庶仕魏多年，禄位虽有限，却已修得方外之术。知故人出师，常御风来往，畅叙前情。</p><p>只是这征伐之事，却得一步一进，玩不得半点玄虚。</p><p>徐庶微笑着听魏延陈述他的计划。昔日的小伙子已不再年轻，同龄的武将罕有他这般意气风发的模样。</p><p>“……自当率军突破渭水，直抵长安。”</p><p>“为了刘使君？”</p><p>“为先帝，也为我自己。”</p><p>“可是文长，”徐庶眼中蓄着一丝恻隐，似乎不忍说破：</p><p>“那只是个梦啊。”</p><p>一霎时幻醉全醒。他孤零零地立于秋日的荒原，脚下是儿子们的尸体。血从断裂的头颈一点一点滴落，把身前的草野染红。</p><p>“如果连尝试的勇气都无，那就永远只是个梦了！”</p><p>徐庶再也没有反驳。</p><p>血在土壤中挣扎前进，咫尺之外，便是汉中。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>9. 理想破灭未留下只言片语的痕迹，许多年后成为他人全新的成功。</p><p> </p><p>两人已经很熟稔之后，司马昭终于忍不住问起，那关于邓艾种种矜功失节的流言。</p><p>刘禅眯了眯眼，笑得像只狐狸：“殿下信吗？”</p><p>说他反，自然是不信的。可是不信就得追究无旨擅杀的责任。而这样将引起的动荡，是晋王不愿看到的。昧良心就昧了罢。</p><p>何况他确实飞扬跋扈。怎么能指望我替他分说？安乐公随手又拈起一块点心。</p><p>晋王殿下想起，对面这个人，从十七岁起就在处理各种叛逆，真是见多不怪了。比如那个叫魏延的贼将，曾经惊破过少年司马昭从戎的美梦，也教父亲忌惮，谁知死得窝囊之极。</p><p>安乐公心有灵犀，递过一个“就是这种操作”的眼神。顿时司马昭觉得自己没斩尽杀绝还算仁慈了。</p><p>他怀着报复的恶意，说起了本国史官撰写的书。记载了异想天开的子午谷，也记载了234年的另一种可能。</p><p>“有什么区别？反正都是死了。”</p><p>你居然不在意他的忠诚度？晋王有些意外。</p><p>刘禅笑意冷淡：“他的忠诚，并不是对我。”</p><p>——归根结底魏延的死活对蜀中没那么重要啊殿下。可是邓艾，就不一样了。</p><p>衔枚一夜度连云，千古绝唱。</p><p> </p><p>11. 得到一个重新来过扭转悲剧的机会，仍然选择了一模一样的道路。</p><p> </p><p>魏延把占梦者请入帐中，望他解惑。</p><p>“……什么样的角呢？像牛一样？”</p><p>“并不是……我说不清。“征西大将军一脸茫然，“先生可知，主何吉凶？”</p><p>他到底没有这个运气。赵直的手指在膝上按了按。十九年前蒋琬曾梦牛流血，亦找过他。</p><p>“这是个不祥之兆。”</p><p>对面那人眼神一凛，张口欲问。赵直毫无情绪起伏，继续道：“您将会死去。”</p><p>魏延有些震惊。他当然是在乎的，志尚未成。可他又不愿在赵直面前流露出畏惧，犹豫了一下：</p><p>“怎么个死法？”</p><p>占梦者很坦然：“不知道。”</p><p>对方大约是笑了笑，有一丝轻快的侥幸从他眼中滑过去了。赵直不笑。他看到了灭顶之灾。</p><p>午饭后魏延被中军传唤而去。诸葛在等他。</p><p>前锋距大营不过十里，他却第一次觉得路程如此漫长。</p><p>“我死之后，慎勿复来。”病榻上的丞相坚持亲手将印信交给他，命其率众班师。</p><p>“可是……！”他本能地争辩。</p><p>“够了。”杨仪在侧，已哭肿了眼，“你想让丞相死不瞑目吗？”</p><p>魏延怨恨地瞪着他，攥紧了诸葛的手，怎么都捂不热。</p><p>退军途中流言四起，皆云魏延自总兵权，有犯上作乱之想。他自思问心无愧，不曾理睬。</p><p>流言越发离奇了，开始说魏延欲引敌人入境。无端的猜忌被栈道上一把火烧得灰飞烟灭。 </p><p>也许我不该告诉他。赵直暗想。 </p><p>杨仪的眼睛还是肿的，那却是熬夜督战的缘故。他向赵直展开了笑颜，无懈可击：</p><p>“请先生为我卜卦。”</p><p> </p><p>2017年 </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>譬喻成真20题</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>1 先辈匣中三尺水，曾入吴潭斩龙子</p><p> </p><p>作为一口剑，我追随的第一个人是位将军。人们说他是个天才。成名之前，他必须经历许多磨难，即便是胯下之辱，也没能使他将我抛弃。江山是刘氏的江山。在他的主君下令擒拿的瞬间，我掉到了地下。几年后，他以谋反的罪名被诛。</p><p>我追随的第二个人，也是一位将军。他的主公把我交到他手里，熟悉的温度将誓言烙进我心中。天才是不能被复制的，能够复制的只有结局。这一位的结局甚至更不堪，连明正典刑都无，仓皇躲避着友军的追杀。“需要我帮忙吗？”我盯着他的脖颈，思忖着血的滋味。他似乎没有听见。死亡如此潦草，简直有辱剑的尊严。</p><p>第三个拥有我的将军真的造反了。他是那个乱世的终结者，制度的创建者。“犯吾法者唯有剑耳”，是为了不让像他一样的武人见样学样。他的王朝维系了百余年，毁于北虏的铁骑。中原板荡时，有人提到了第一个和第二个人的名字。</p><p> </p><p>6 朝为双蒂花，暮为四散飞</p><p> </p><p>将军是以叛逆的罪名被处决的，三族并斩于市。故吏去刑场送行，只见他单衣蔽体，被打得脱了形。将军夫人素日优雅，如今风鬟雨鬓，陪绑于侧，眼中恨意如镞。市人詈骂，将军面色颓唐，无可避，低下头对妻子轻声说了句什么。须臾日影至，监斩官丢下一支签。刀挥落，他们的血流在一起。</p><p> </p><p>8 夜深宫殿门不锁，白露满山山叶堕</p><p> </p><p>投笔从戎的汪若海这样描述汉中知遇：“下之人敢言如此，上之人肯信如此。”他不知道自己无意间撞破了另一件隐秘。将军生性矜高，只有被闲置营中时，才会流露出一点衷情。那是他与先帝特有的默契。好一棵大树，徒然刃下飘零。</p><p> </p><p>10 湘弦少知意，孤响空踟蹰</p><p> </p><p>杨戏作汉中劄记，未成而卒。所有人都说走子午谷袭长安是不成的。尝试过了，依旧不成。然缘其立意，不欺其志。岂有孤军深入而国中坐视之理！别忘了将军的原计划，并不是率五千人去送死。奇正相辅，后亦有成。可是，没有人给他完整的机会。</p><p> </p><p>11 剑缺犹能生紫气</p><p> </p><p>将军的衣冠冢前被人挂了一口宝剑，是他当年遗落在长安城下的随身之物。没有人知道是怎么回事。这口剑本应妥妥地收藏在洛阳府库里——原本叫魏，如今叫晋的首都。剑刃已缺，锈迹如血。可是在胡儿突入乡里掳掠那天，分明有人看见，此剑脱缚飞起，一击制敌。</p><p> </p><p>2016-2017年 </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>2017高考·三国</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>山东卷 24小时营业书店</p><p> </p><p>陈寿说，国不置史。</p><p>郤正知道这是句托词。他供职禁中三十年，所见的史籍虽不至有多浩繁，终不至于连五丈原发生了点什么都不知道。</p><p>但是何必为一人掀起大案呢？</p><p>秘书令深谙明哲之道，守礼地接待前来借书的每一人，不为维所举，不为皓所憎。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>江苏卷 车</p><p> </p><p>木牛流马是一种货车。</p><p>蜀道艰难，丞相便发明了运粮工具。欲图长久，就在敌国种地。待打过渭水去，今年的庄稼也熟了，岂不大善！</p><p>可是……要退兵？谁说的退兵？</p><p>“岂可因一人而前功尽弃！”</p><p>战车愤怒地出了轨，冲向悬崖。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>上海卷 预测</p><p> </p><p>“头上用刀也太讨巧了。不如说，头上用足吧。”</p><p>“确是凶兆。但不止他一个人。”</p><p>“喔，只要他死了就行。”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>浙江卷 人生的三本书</p><p> </p><p>三天误学堂，比不上关云长。</p><p>以春秋之笔法扑朔，他这辈子是别想读懂了。好在还有史记，酣畅淋漓，可以让穷小子一发英雄梦。</p><p>可是太史公只有一个。</p><p>千载之下罗生盖棺，写的是小说，却玩了点春秋褒贬的手腕。</p><p>“知我罪我，其惟……”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>天津卷 重读长辈这本书</p><p> </p><p>以衽席为战场，人言可畏。饶是君臣尽鱼水之欢，事后，为下者亦有越界之恐。</p><p>“这又何妨？”他主公展眼舒眉，语气慵懒，“卿勇略逸群，孤甚是喜爱。便是昔年，世宗皇帝与长平烈侯……”</p><p>汉中太守心上如有火炭滚了一滚。他无可避免地想到了史书中，那归属暧昧的一句。金戈铁马尽出帷幄。三十六岁的将军不愿承认，执笔者是那种意思。</p><p>但汉中王似乎确实是这个意思。</p><p>——只要是真心相爱，就没有什么不可以。</p><p>大王果系堂堂帝胄，汉风犹存。为臣的默默嘀咕着。刘备见他神游天外，暗自好笑，信手就扯下一枚帘钩。帐子跌落扫到魏延脸上，他才惊醒过来。</p><p>以时人评去，益州牧很会玩。蜀地不乏铜矿，他却偏要取帘钩铸币。这种钱数量稀少，向来只赐予有军功者。此时拈钩在手，双目含笑，那灼灼的两束光不离爱卿方寸。</p><p>魏将军待接未接，猛觉此刻拿钱尴尬之极，先自红了脸。他主公回过味来，亦觉失态，忙改口掩饰：</p><p>“明日命匠人铸为印钮，与你佩了罢。嗯……就铸成麒麟式样好了。”</p><p>魏延俯首谢恩，早被刘备一把牵过去，正色道：</p><p>“不许再胡思乱想了。”</p><p>——臣请为君镇远开疆。那时他就下定了决心，万死不辞。</p><p>不然，赵直解梦，为什么偏偏要说成麒麟呢？</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>2017年6月</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>水表圈</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>1.</p><p>“东风吹，战鼓擂，当今世界谁怕谁？不是人民怕蜀帝，而是蜀帝怕人民！……”</p><p>这本是一首民歌，赤壁战后自发歌颂周郎的。那时的宾语是“老瞒”。黄武元年，为抵御西川割据势力的进攻，吴王特命乐工重新编曲填词，鼓舞士气。</p><p> </p><p>2.</p><p>“反革命的骨头，简称反骨。”</p><p>比如丞相死后，中军秘不发丧，骗他来开会。你延不仅不来，还坐飞机逃走，飞到汉中坠毁了。至此，蜀国最大的野心家、叛徒终于败露，自取灭亡。</p><p>前一天还是诸葛丞相的亲密战友，后一天就沦为狗彘不若的阴谋分子。</p><p> </p><p>2019年5月</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>小剧场</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>1.</p><p>延又尝引镜自照，顾谓岱曰：“好头颅，谁当斫之！”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>2.</p><p>——昔岁入陈，今兹入郑，不无事矣。战而不捷，参之肉其足食乎？</p><p>——若事之捷，孙叔为无谋矣。不捷，参之肉将在晋军，可得食乎？</p><p> </p><p>中军议事，老调重弹，丞相倒没说什么，杨长史帮腔：“万一失败了，你担得起吗？”文长冷笑：“真败了，我的头自然在魏人手里，还轮得到你踩？” </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>3.</p><p>费祎把孙权的话传回国后：</p><p>“魏某大好男儿，竟和你这种人齐名！”</p><p>“那魏延是个什么东西，就费这样心思，比出这些正经人来！” </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>4.</p><p>“杨华，武都仇池人也。少有勇力，容貌雄伟，魏胡太后逼通之。华惧及祸，乃率其部曲来降。”</p><p> </p><p>丞相和将军偶尔拿一下这个剧本也无不可。“以投魏见杀”嘛。当然“追思之不能已”就算了。郎心似铁才是绝色。 </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>5.</p><p>——延虽不才，十年前已为汉中太守。</p><p>——不知狂的什么也不是。</p><p>——先帝即位，封延为镇北将军。</p><p>——倒像杀了贼王，擒了反叛来的。</p><p>——常言道，男不与女斗，我这般一个汉子，打杀这几个丫头，着实不济。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>6.</p><p>大魏卧底杨威公。</p><p>众所周知，杨仪是荆州的叛徒。建安二十一年始投关羽。在关太守的推荐下去见刘备。因为投其所好，深受重用。</p><p>荆州易主，刘备东征。卧底以为机会来了，与其上司刘巴争权，被贬官外放。</p><p>诸葛南征，看中他的才华，重新起用。不久，又带他去北伐。</p><p>中原的皇帝换了一个又一个，早就没人记得他当年的任务了。可杨仪依旧是个劳模，同时孜孜不倦地给魏延拉仇恨。</p><p>终于，丞相病死，魏延败亡。杨长史手提大军，却功亏一篑——成都早有后招。</p><p>于是悲愤的卧底说出了那句惊人之语：</p><p>“公亡际，吾当举众降魏，处世宁当落度如此耶？”</p><p>他死了。</p><p>写史的人不了解内幕，只把现象罗列了一遍：</p><p>啊，这么傻一个人。</p><p> </p><p>2019年</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>拿错剧本</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>1.《哈姆雷特》</p><p>李儒：“太师站起来了！”</p><p>王允：“怎么，给一记空枪吓怕了吗？”</p><p> </p><p>【“吾儿奉先何在？”“Et tu, Brute?” 】</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>2.《宝剑记》</p><p>刘：备有心腹之言……</p><p>孙：休拜！男儿膝下有黄金。</p><p>刘：夫人，我膝下无金，腰间有金。</p><p> </p><p>【玄德乃以金帛散与侍婢以买其心，先教孙乾回荆州报喜】</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>3.《武昭关》</p><p>延：陛下去岁花甲准，为臣的四十少二春。西伯立业须伏老，筋骨不比少年人。</p><p>备：呀呀呸！</p><p>……</p><p>魏妻：知遇昔传东川会，如何失脚把令违。我一门良贱皆灭口，不怨将军怨着谁？</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>4.《亮剑》</p><p>魏：兵熊熊一个，将熊熊一窝。我军每次劳师动众讨不得好，就是因为你这个新来的在中军帐里太怂！</p><p>姜：文长！你怎么说话呢？</p><p>魏：你怕什么呀你！你咋就不敢跟丞相干一架呢？</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>5.《孝庄秘史》</p><p>你亮与你延不知第几次夜半无人私语时争执用兵了。“你死了我怎么办？”</p><p>他等着他拆招：“为国捐躯我甘之如饴。”然后再以“为先帝保全有用之身”来体面地收场。</p><p>哪知你延愣了一下，颤声叫道：</p><p>“丞相，你咒我！”</p><p>你亮目瞪口呆，见对方泪直往上涌：</p><p>“这样的情分你咒我？！”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>6.《未央宫》</p><p>若是你延拿下韩信的剧本，你亮就是吕后萧何合二为一。生死一知己，存亡岂妇人。“尊一声相国听端的……似这样汗马的功劳前功尽弃。”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>7.《三国志》</p><p>宋江：“官家虽降，吾自见在。帝侧奸邪便可屈膝媚金，吾自当率诸军击贼。”然后，参见宗爷。不过宋江若真活到东京陷落以后，怕只有给张叔夜上坟的份了。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>8.《红楼梦》</p><p>禅维可以拿一下宝玉惜花的剧本。什么“对景悼伯约”，演戏给司马昭看。为什么不在姜生前对他好点呢？当然是因为后主是个昏君了！</p><p> </p><p>2019年</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>学习骂人</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>演义最会骂的当数孔明，一条舌头气死多少人了。反观魏延，整天被派出去搦战，很没创意，只会骂反贼。请他跟着水金红好好学学。</p><p>骂曹操：好个不知死的。你做出歹事来，今日倒来反说！我主刘皇叔以忠义为本，必不和你干休！要我膝盖儿落地，除非你家绝户！</p><p>骂祝融：那泼贱，焉敢抗拒天兵！</p><p>骂郝昭：天雷劈脑子五鬼分尸的没棺材的贼！不知天有多高，地有多厚，成日家助纣为虐，把出这等毒手来！待我打破城池，将你剁成肉酱！</p><p>骂司马：腌臜泼才，你这与奴才作奴才的奴才！早早出来受死。恼得老爷性子发了，教你这营盘翻作果子铺！</p><p>骂杨仪：你这大头巾是我手里行货，不北伐便是罪过！</p><p>背后骂孔明：好丞相，你忒毒害，恁地下手！</p><p>2020年5月</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Chapter 11</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>魏姜性转问卷</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>1.攻方性转</p><p>魏：……</p><p>姜：……</p><p>王平：主持人的脑洞需要让女娲来补一补。</p><p>Q：王将军还知道女娲？</p><p>王平：你！</p><p>杨仪：哈哈哈这画面太美我不忍看XDD</p><p>魏：找死！</p><p>诸葛亮：好了文长，假设而已。我们都知道你摘了面具的样子。</p><p>（真三国无双愚人节玩笑图）</p><p>刘备：还挺美的不是吗？</p><p>马岱：这条杆儿，啧啧。</p><p>刘琰：看着就想让人蹂躏。</p><p>费祎：我对车骑将军的人身安全表示严重关注——</p><p>魏：不晓得主持人要问什么。伯约你答吧。</p><p>姜：性转之后的确不太方便……</p><p>Q：没关系，木兰从军，也姓魏呢。</p><p> </p><p>2.受方性转</p><p>魏：这跟上一题有什么区别？</p><p>Q：将军连这都看不出？</p><p>姜：啊，轮到我了。这在陇右倒是寻常。</p><p>Q：我懂，褰裙逐马如卷蓬嘛。</p><p>司马懿：不是我说，你们的注意点真是清奇。场下想听JQ，你们却孜孜于个人事业……</p><p>魏：什么时候魏国人也混进来了？</p><p>曹奂：晋，谢谢。</p><p> </p><p>3.双方性转</p><p>魏：那就娶了吧。</p><p>Q：刚才怎么不？</p><p>姜：他对男女敦伦有原则。</p><p>魏：待我打下长安作聘礼！</p><p>诸葛亮：我求求了，你对谁都说这一句吗？</p><p>魏：不然丞相想要什么？</p><p>姜：那我就断陇右以为嫁妆……</p><p>邓艾：呕。</p><p>Q：二位诚为巾帼英雄。</p><p>司马懿：大丈夫能屈能伸，穿女装又何妨。</p><p>诸葛亮：人而无仪，不死何为？</p><p>Q：下次给您二位开个专场。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>*木兰本无姓氏，徐渭《四声猿》写她姓花，《孝烈将军祠像辨正记》写她姓魏。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>2020年4月</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>